


Alphonse That Night

by themaniacjan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blood, I wanted to write something sad for my boy, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themaniacjan/pseuds/themaniacjan
Summary: Alphonse is alone with his thoughts.





	Alphonse That Night

The wind blew down the alleyway. Alphonse could hear it, but his metal body could not feel the breeze. Al wondered if it was warm, bringing the scent of flowers and dew with it. Warmth…a memory that seemed so distant now. Martel would have been warm.

Al’s armor arms began to shake, the metal pieces rubbing against each other, filling the alley with a quiet clanking sound. The sound was sharp in contrast to the gentle breeze. The emptiness inside of him never felt so vast. The thought of a life ending inside of his chest…

Alphonse felt so empty. The shaking in his arms increased. How he wanted to cry. He felt so much pain, but there was no body to feel it. Al clasped his metal hands in front of himself to stop the shaking. The same hands that had cleaned dried blood from his chest-plate. He gripped his hands tighter.

The memory of King Bradley in front of him, calmly stabbing his sword in the place where Al’s neck would be, Al wondered if that sight would ever leave him. Martel had so much blood inside her, it took so long to clean off.

How was it fair that Al was sitting here, a suit of polished armor, nothing but a blood seal tethering him to this world, and Martel…Martel…he couldn’t protect her.

Al just wanted to cry. He felt the sadness inside of him, consuming his soul, shaking his unfeeling, cold, hard, metal body. How was it fair? Was this his punishment? Was this what Truth had intended for him? All because he just wanted to hug Mother again?

Al wanted to feel warmth again. He wanted the sun on his face, the breeze in his hair, Ed’s arm around his shoulders, Granny’s stew in his stomach…Al wanted his warmth back. He wanted his life back.

Where was their journey taking them? Al so desperately wanted to feel another human’s touch, and the first sensation he had in four years was as another person’s life ended within his unfeeling body. Was it worth it? How many more people would he have to watch die? How many more people would he fail to protect?

Mother…Nina…Martel…who was next? Winry? Teacher? Maes Hughes? How far was Al willing to go to get his own body back?

Al clasped his hands tighter, his elbows beginning to stick out to the side, trying to stop his shaking. He looked like he was about to transmute, like Ed and Teacher could.

Edward. Alphonse wondered how Ed felt about all of this. He could ask, but Ed would just give him a roundabout answer, never really talking about it. Just a year older and trying to shoulder the weight of their world…no wonder he was so short.

Al chuckled to himself. He was glad Ed was sleeping, he wouldn’t approve of Al laughing at his height. The shaking subsided. Making fun of his older brother was a fast way to calm down, apparently.

Al looked up at the sky. The stars twinkled back at him. The wind blew down the alley. Al felt empty. The emptiness had never felt so vast before.


End file.
